South Park in Paranormal Activity
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Stan has a party, but it isn't a average party, he had sex with Kenny, Kevin knows, and could tell at anytime and now GHOSTS! People start dying, and they are trapped in the house of terror! What is there to come!
1. The Party

Hi, im Stan Marsh, im 10 years old and im having some guests come over : My friends Kenny, Eric, Craig Tucker, Kevin and Karen McCormick, Clyde, Token and Tweek. My parents are out of town for the week, and I have no clue were Shelley is. We will play my Xbox (White) play monopoly (Big enough for everyone to play), Sleep over for the WEEK! Im exited. Oh and Kyle is already here.

The doorbell rings, its 4PM. "Kyle, they're here! *Opens the door* "Hey guys, man its so good to see you! Kenny: " Hey Stan, I brought my brother and sister. "Kenny... uhgg."Craig: "Wow, WWE 9 player madness! We can all play!" *Fingers Token* Token: "Oh cool, you said the beer cabinets unlocked?" Stan: "Yeah, they have never drank it." " I gotta go upstairs, I will be back, go on without me for now." *Walks upstairs to his room*

Eric: "Ohhhhh foooooood!" Kyle: Hey fatass, you cant eat all that fucking food, You will explode!" "AY, DON'T CALL ME FAT JEW FAG!" "Well at least I don't risk Morbidly Obesity, CARTMAN! Meanwhile, upstairs ]

Stan: "Uhgg being shirtless in my room, doing nothing" I hear footsteps, and crank my head to see Kenny. "Hey Stan, mind if I join you?" "Doing what Kenny?" I had a crush on him, but he doesn't know, since im 10 and he's 9. I also think he likes me. "Do what you have to, Ken." Suddenly I feel his arms cup my shoulders. "Ken what are you doing?!" "What does it look like?" The blonde tilted his head. "It looks your being fucking creepy!"

"Well Stan, we are young but that makes relationships longer." Then without a word, he held my back and kissed me. On the lips, with his parka still on. "K...Ken... what if someone sees us?" "Wont they know I have been gone long and come looking?" I enjoyed this, but didn't want Kenny to know. "Well Stan, maybe we should hurry up!" He smirked, then took off his hood. Suddenly I couldn't hide my pleasure, I made out with him and rubbed his golden blonde hair, and enjoyed it. "Wow Stan, lets go further!" He giggled. Then he took off his parka, and white T shirt, and pants and so did I, but faster. Soon we were both in our white underwear, on the bed, making out. "Stan, I love you, even if we are young, I still feel romantic towards you! "I loved you too Ken, but lets get this over with before we get caught. Kenny pulled off his underwear, and mine aswell. So we were naked, in my bed. For a 9 year old Kenny has a pretty big dick. Bigger then mine, and im 10! He soon gave me a blowjob, and I could feel his warmth in my body, and then he grabbed my dick, and stroked it fast.

After that, we got our clothes on, Kenny went to the bathroom to wash his hands, and I opened my door to see Kevin standing in behind it. "Kevin, what are you doing? Kevin: "So, did you have fun?" "Doing what", I asked knowing exactly what he mean. "Fucking my little brother, I know what you did!" "Kevin, please don't tell anyone!" "Yeah maybe i'll tell Karen that the person she looks up to has been fucking A DUDE!" "That it was STAN MARSH!" "Please Kevin don't tell PLEASE!" " I wont, but im warning you!" Then he left. I told Kenny that Kevin found out. We both went downstairs, to see Tweek playing Black Ops 2 Tranzit with Cartman. Tweek: "Wow what a waste of a grenade" "Just face it you fat shit, you SUCK at this game!" Suddenly I cut in " What happened, why are you to only playing it?" "Were not" says Cartman "Everyone else is dead. "Because of you!" Shouts Clyde. "He started the bus with only him, Tweak and Token on it when a massive zombie horde attacked, we all died from it. "Token died later" Suddenly, the Xbox cut off. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DID THAT!?" Shouted Cartman. " I dont know, said token. "YOU BLACK RICH SHIT I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! NOW TURN IT BACK ON!" Token walks to the xbox and pushes the power button, but it doesen't work. "M...maybe the cord came undone, eehhchh"Adds Tweek. "Well, lets just play monopoly." Says Kyle. They all set up and are 10 minutes into the game, when suddenly the light flickers, I look out a window, there was nothing but fog outside, it was 10:30 at night. Karen said : "Kenny...im scared...why did the TV go off?" "It must've been a cord problem I think... Ohh...ugghhhh" "Kenny, whats wrong?" Craig said. Suddenly, Kenny tilts back, and falls to the ground, blood squirts out of his mouth. "KENNY!" "OH SHIT, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Everyone starts screaming, except Cartman, who walks up to him, and kicks him "Haha Kenny!" Karen screams and runs to him, holding him "KENNY...N...NO...NOOOOO PLEASE GET UP! Tears filled everyones eyes and they have no choice but to call an ambulance. However when Kyle dials 911 the line was DEAD.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Part 2: Ghosts!

When we left off: "WE HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" "The line is dead!" Now for part 2!

"Oh no, the lines dead!" Kyle says. "WE CANT HELP KENNY!" Token walks up to him and checks his pulse "He...he's dead..." Suddenly I feel empty and sharp inside. "Kennnnnnnnnnnny! N...noo...NOOOOOO! Tears flood the room as we walk up to him for a funeral. Cartman, however didn't care. "Screw you guys, im going home! He walked to the door and exited, but we were all startled to her him scream: "HEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!" he fell into a bottomless void, and we were all knew we couldn't escape. 2 of our best friends were DEAD! "Guys, lets solve this in morning", says tired Tweek. I honestly didn't think Tweek could ever get tired, as hyper as he is. We went to my bedroom, and we were all mourning after Kenny died, and we slept like this : I was in the middle of the bed, Kyle was next to me, and Craig aswell Clyde and Tweek were laying on us and Token slept at the foot at the bed. Suddenly at 2:30 we hear a loud roar that woke all of us up, we immediately run down the hall, however suddenly a board in the wall poked out and as Token was running, he ran right through it, decapitating him! "TOKEN!" Crys Craig. "HOLY SHIT DUDE" screams Kyle. "We have to keep walking, we will mourn him later"I add sadly. We are pretty split up, Kevin and Karen are together hiding underneath the bed, Clyde and Craig are hiding in a closet me and Kyle are looking for a better escape and Tweek got separated after Token died.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Part 3: The end

Last time : "Tokeeeeeeen!"We have to keep moving, or we'll die like him!"

Now for the final part: Kyle and I are in my room, and I say to him "Kyle...Kenny was our f...f...f...friend! Why did he have to die?! "Stan, I miss him to, I was devastated when he died, but when Cartman died, nothing changed." Kyle said tearfully. "Kyle, I have a confession... Kenny and I...fucked..." Kyle was shocked "What?! He raped you...didn't he!?" "No Kyle, he kissed me, and I let him, we made out and had sex... Kyle he's cute and plus we're all gonna die! Kenny and Token are dead!"

Meanwhile, same time, different prospective: "Clyde, were's Tweek?!" Said Craig. "He ran away screaming when Token died, didn't you see?"Added Clyde. Suddenly a loud knock to the closet startled them. Craig slowly inches his hand to open the door, feeling scared. He opens the door and sees Tweek. "HEY, LEMME IN YOU GUYS, THE PRESSURE EEECHH!" Loudly says Tweek. "SHHHHH" Both Clyde and Craig say. Suddenly they booth close the door as a scarecrow with a axe chops off Tweeks hand. "AHHHUUUGHHHH HELP! HELP ME EHHHCCHHH!" The scarecrow then cuts off Tweeks head, then smashes the door down, and slashes Clyde's neck, and Craig runs, however the lights in the room go out and Craig, not paying attention, fails to see the stairs and falls down, then snaps his neck on the ground.

Meanwhile, same time, different prospective:"K...Kevin... Kenny's d...d..dead..." says Karen, while crying. "I know Karen, he was a great brother." Kevin says fighting tears. Then, he gets the idea of telling Karen about Kenny and Stan, hoping it'll cheer her up. "Karen, when I was going to pee, I heard Stan and Kenny whispering about keeping quiet, and kissing. I also saw through a small hole, they were naked and having sex." Karen immediately changes her expression to shock. "WHAT?!" they were under the bed, hiding. "Its true Kar. They were having sex, and I called him out on it." Suddenly, they hear Tweek scream. "Oh god, Karen stay here I think Tweeks in trouble!" Kevin runs to the door, then tiptoes to the side of the wall, and sees Craig fall down the stairs, and snap his neck on the ground. Kevin freaks out, and runs to the room and looks the door, then goes back under the bed with Karen. The blanket blocks anyone from seeing them under the bed. Suddenly the door smashes open, and the scarecrow walks to the bed, opens the blanket and Kevin hits it, however it cuts hiis hand GOD, NOT ME, NOT MEEEE!" Then it slashes his legs and he falls to the wall, Karen runs, while the scarecrow is distracted. Kevin, barley alive says "F..fuuuck...you...fuck...yo..." Then the scare crow swings the axe full strength at Kevin's chest, pulling his heart and other organs out, killing him.

Meanwhile with Stan and Kyle: "Kyle, we aren't gonna make it, so I wanna tell you, you are the greatest friend ever, but Kenny, he was...he was my love... im sorry Kyle, but we just can't have a romantic relationship like that." "Stan, im sorry for everything, and you do realize you just killed us ALL! You invited us to a party, that really was just a excuse to bring us here to our deaths!" "IM SORRY! IM SORRRRRY!" Then, the air vent bursts open, and a giant hand grabs Kyle's stomach and pulls him towards it, however Stan grabs both of his hands. "KYLE, JUST HANG ON, WE WILL GET OUT OF THIS DON'T WORRY!" "STAAAAAAN, I DON'T WANNA DIE, 9 IS TO YOUNG TO GO!" Suddenly, Kyle's lower body bursts, and his intestines are still attached! "Gahhh...Stan...Just...let...go...fuck...f.u...ck...tell...Ike...he...should...take my...place...gahhhhh.." Kyle dies, and Stan, with great sadness, lets go of his hands, and watches as his body is dragged into air vent. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! JUST FUCKING KILL ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO SURVIVE ALL THIS!? WHY WONT YOU JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE! DO IT! DO IT!" Then the door is smashed open, and the Scarecrow slashes Stan's neck.

 **THE END!**


End file.
